Skarner/History
Previous Lore 2nd= "We are one. We cannot be shattered." - Skarner is an immense crystalline scorpion from a hidden valley in Shurima. Part of the ancient Brackern race, Skarner and his kin are known for their great wisdom and deep connection to the land, as their souls are fused with powerful life which hold the living thoughts and memories of their ancestors. In an age long past, the Brackern entered hibernation to avoid untold magical destruction, but recent, threatening events have roused Skarner. As the only Brackern awake, he strives to protect his kind from those who seek to harm them. Crystal Vanguard Long before men traversed the scorched deserts of Shurima, the very sand itself shone with primal, unchained magic. In a remote valley surrounded by steep cliffs and jagged rock formations, the age-old race of Brackern unearthed raw crystals from deep within the sand. Each of these noble creatures fused with a single stone, which retained their consciousness long after their death. The demise of a Brackern was a rare occurrence, as their worldly lives stretched across millennia, but even death did not signify an ending. When a creature's mortal form perished, its life stone was buried in the valley for safekeeping until a new Brackern could uncover it. This practice protected the vulnerable crystals while preserving the wisdom of the ones who came before. With a finite number of stones, the young Brackern searched for the crystal meant for them, just as the consciousness within the stone beckoned to the Brackern it had chosen to inherit its magic and memories. In a sacred rite, the rock fused with crystalline , imbuing the creature's mind with memories and knowledge and flooding them with primal magic. A Brackern without a crystal would not long survive, for they lacked the strength, longevity, and power instilled by the stones. The young creature named Skarner spent many years searching for the crystal meant for him. Afraid he would die before finding it, he grew more persistent in his search with each passing moon. Day and night, he delved deep into the ground, digging in a methodical pattern that covered the entire valley and neighboring hills with intricate spirals. Skarner had all but given up when he finally felt an ancient consciousness tugging at his mind. He burrowed down, venturing ever deeper until the world's heart warmed his shell. Days passed, but the consciousness grew ever more insistent as it urged him onward. Skarner's pincers closed on a well-worn stone, and he heard a rasping whisper at the back of his mind. Though the voice was faint, he already felt intimately connected to its awareness, and he knew he had found his stone. The crystal was larger than any he had seen, and so timeworn that its glow had faded to a soft glimmer. Its surface was cracked in several places and dulled from eons buried under the ground. Skarner examined the rock with the tenderest touch, afraid of further damaging something so ancient. The dim glow within pulsed as though breathing in response to Skarner's presence. Skarner began the bonding ritual, burying himself deep underground with the crystal for weeks without sustenance. Though he ached with fatigue and his limbs atrophied in starvation, he was not afraid, for the voice within the stone comforted him. When the crystal finally fused with his body, he was overwhelmed with emotion as ancient memories and wisdom permeated his thoughts. He witnessed moments of incredible joy and crushing sorrow from generations long deceased. He felt magic all around him, suffusing his body with a deep connection to the world through a low constant hum, and sensed his kind communicating in a wordless meeting of minds. When the cataclysmic forces of the Rune Wars began to devastate the world, the Brackern feared the turmoil would soon mark the end of their species. They resolved to hide in hibernation until humans wiped themselves out, as it seemed certain they would. Only then would it be safe to emerge from the sands once more. The crystalline scorpions buried themselves deep in the Shuriman desert with the youngest and most ferocious positioned closest to the surface, ready to awaken first and defend the others in case of danger. The strength Skarner gained from his ancient life stone made him more powerful than almost all of his kin, so he was one of the last of his kind to enter the long slumber. They slept in peaceful isolation as centuries passed before Skarner awoke from his shallow burrow in a panic. Deafening explosions shattered the ground, targeting the Brackern where they lay sleeping and stunning those closest to the surface. A band of robbers had discovered the dormant creatures and were prying crystals from crystalline flesh. Skarner, protected from the brunt of the attack by his crystal, erupted from the sand in a terrible frenzy of sharp and poisonous . Though their numbers all but overwhelmed him, he killed many of the thieves, and the rest fled in terror. Skarner was horrified to learn he was the only one awake, and that many of his people's crystals had already been stolen. Skarner tried to revive his dormant companions, but the men had broken so many life stones in their thoughtless theft that several Brackern with damaged crystals died moments after Skarner woke them, while others would not wake at all. For weeks Skarner paced the sand above his sleeping brethren in sorrowful mourning. He was certain the crystals would quickly perish in the hands of men, and mourned their loss too. Yet as the sun broke over the horizon many weeks later, Skarner heard distant echoes calling in his mind. The cries were faint, but rang clear over the land. These voices of the lost stones reached out to him in terror, imploring Skarner to reconnect them with their kind. Skarner hesitated, torn as to whether he should rescue the lost crystals or continue guarding the still-living Brackern. After weeks spent erasing all traces of the excavation, he could not stand to hear the minds of his kin suffering at the hands of the violent humans, and resolved to set out to save the missing crystals. Skarner began the arduous task of tracking the stones, hoping no others would discover his kin beneath the sand. Though his search is lonely, he occasionally hears a lost crystal calling to him, a feeling that brings joy and anguish in equal measure. He focuses his sorrow into unshakable determination, and refuses to rest until he has recovered every last life stone. |-|1st= "The humans have not yet learned to control their magic - what once was Kalamanda is now a Crystal Scar on the history of this world." - Centuries ago, there lived a race of creatures as ferocious as they were wise. The Brackern were unusual beings blessed with the earth's primal magic, embodied in the form of . Their kind knew of an arcane ritual to bind their life's essence to a crystal, communing with the magic embedded in it. With this power, the Brackern thrived in the Odyn Valley, protecting both creatures and crystals alike. Despite attacks from those looking to claim the primal magic, it seemed that nothing could get past the Brackern's defenses. Nothing, that is, until the devastation of a Rune War. A vicious battle was fought near the Odyn Valley and the unleashed chaotic magic poisoned the crystals. The Brackern began to grow sick and die, and no amount of defensive magic could reverse the effects. To avoid extinction, their only course was to hibernate underground until the wars stopped. The strongest, most intelligent Brackern hibernated closer to the surface to awaken first and assess the world's condition for the return of their race. The recent mining operations and violent escalation in Kalamanda were enough to awaken the first of these vanguards. When Skarner burst to the surface, he lashed out in anger and confusion. Reason eventually won out over his anger when he realized that the agents of the League who found him were simply functionaries. Skarner was invited to the Institute of War to share the Brackern's story. In return, the summoners told him about the history that his kind had slept through. Much had been done to curb the unchecked use of magic since the Rune Wars, but it was obvious that the world was not yet safe for his kind to reawaken. For now, however, there is a place where Skarner can use his power to change the world into one which his kind could eventually return to: the League of Legends. Previous Abilities 2nd I= and apply a Crystal Venom stack on the target enemy (up to 3 times) |description2 = At 3 stacks, Skarner consumes them and his next basic attack is enhanced to deal bonus magic damage as well as the target for seconds. |description3 = Crystal Venom and Crystallizing Sting cannot affect the same target more than once every few seconds. |static = 6 |targeting = Crystallizing Sting is an on-hit effect. |damagetype = magic |spelleffects = false |onhiteffects = The enhanced attack applies other on-hit effects as well as life steal (despite being magic damage) and can as normal. |spellshield = will block both the damage and the stun. |additional = Crystallizing Sting converts physical damage (except ) to magic. }} |-|1st I= seconds (doubled against enemy champions) |targeting = Energize is an on-hit effect. }} Skarner deals physical damage to all enemies within range. |description2 = Hitting an enemy with Crystal Slash grants Skarner and bonus movement speed for 5 seconds (stacks up to 3 times) Subsequent casts within the duration deal bonus magic damage. |description3 = Basic attacks reduce Crystal Slash's cooldown by seconds (doubled against enemy champions) |leveling = |leveling2 = %|attack speed}}| %|attack speed}}}} %| %}} | }} |cooldown = |cost = |costtype = Mana |range = 350 |targeting = Crystal Slash is a point-blank area of effect with self-targeted buff and on-hit effect components. |damagetype = magic |spelleffects = aoe |spellshield = will block the damage (will not prevent Skarner from gaining the bonuses) |additional = * Crystal Slash has no cast time and does not interrupt Skarner's previous orders. * Crystal Slash's cooldown is not reduced by attacking structures. }} Skarner shields himself for up to 6 seconds, gaining bonus movement speed that increases by an additional 16% over 3 seconds while the shield holds. |leveling = %| %}} |cooldown = |cost = 60 |costtype = Mana |targeting = Crystalline Exoskeleton is a self-targeted buff. |additional = Crystalline Exoskeleton has no cast time and does not interrupt Skarner's previous orders. }} Skarner launches a blast of energy in the target direction, dealing magic damage and all enemies hit for seconds. |leveling = % |cooldown = |cost = |costtype = Mana |range = | }} |speed = 500 |targeting = Fracture is a direction-targeted area of effect. |damagetype = magic |projectile = true |spelleffects = aoe |onhiteffects = |spellshield = will block both the damage and the slow. |additional = Fracture cannot be cast during . }} Skarner rears his stinger and brings it down on the target enemy, them for seconds|Estimated}}, dealing magic damage, and them for seconds, at the end of which the target takes the same magic damage again. For the duration, Skarner can both move freely and drag the target around with him (cannot attack them) |description2 = Impale consumes all active stacks for bonus magic damage. |leveling = | }} |leveling2 = | }} |cooldown = |cost = |costtype = Mana |range = 350 |targeting = Impale is a unit-targeted ability. |damagetype = magic |spelleffects = single |onhiteffects = |spellshield = will block the ability. |additional = * Impale's secondary damage can be avoided by removing the ( , ) * Impale is canceled (does not go on cooldown) if Skarner loses of his target or if they get out of range during the initial seconds|Estimated}} (being mid-dash, removing the and backing away, Skarner being ) * Skarner's target will follow him around regardless of how they move (walking, dashing, , ) * For the purposes of directionally-conditioned abilities ( , ) Skarner is considered to be facing in the direction he is moving (not the one his model is facing) while Impale's is active. }} Previous Splash Art China= Skarner OriginalSkin Ch.jpg|Classic Skarner Patch History ** Buffs aura now properly follow the model during certain animations. ;V9.5 * ** Spires are no longer shown on the minimap. ** Spire radius increased to 1600 units from 1150. ** Red side spire has been moved to be in the vicinity of the and camps. ;V8.5 * ** Stun duration reduced to seconds from . ;V8.4 * ** Now correctly stun targets afflicted by Fracture's Crystal Venom if they received the debuff in between when he began and initiated the attack. ;V8.3 * Stats ** Base health regeneration increased to 9 from . ;V8.2 * ** Now draws nearby minion aggro when targeting an enemy champion. ;V8.1 * Stats ** Base mana increased to 320 from . * ** Bonus physical damage increased to from . ** Stun duration increased to seconds from 1. ;V7.22 * Stats ** Base attack damage increased to 65 from . ** Base armor increased to 38 from . ;V7.21 * ** No longer incorrectly plays classic VO lines in addition to the correct ones. ;V7.2 * General ** Guardian of the Sands Skarner no longer causes an insanely loud noise to play if certain actions were taken. ;V5.24 * ** Being able to hit up to 6 units. * ** AD ratio reduced to from . ;V5.18 * ** Bonus movement speed and bonus attack speed scaling too quickly during early game. * ** Slow reduced to % from %. ;V5.17 * ** Bonus movement speed changed to from 100 at all levels. ** Bonus attack speed changed to % from . ** Per-second mana regen reduced to from 3%. ** Skarner gaining the bonuses despite target removing his disables. ** Twisted Treeline *** Spire positions changed to remove area of effect overlapping. ;August 26th Hotfix * Stats ** Movement speed reduced to 335 from 345. ** Attack damage reduced to from . * ** Shield reduced to % maximum health}} from %. * ** Cooldown increased to seconds from . ** Projectile damage reduced to from . ** mark damage reduced to from . ;V5.16 Gameplay Update * General ** Recommended items updated. * Stats ** Health growth reduced to 90 from 96. ** Attack damage growth increased to from . ** Attack frame improved but scales less efficiently with attack speed (same as and ) * (New Innate) ** Skarner's presence causes a number of Crystals to spawn. Crystals can be captured indefinitely by standing on top of them (neutral zones are unable to be captured until 1:30) granting or split among contributors, giving sight over the area for seconds, and preventing recapture by the opposing team for 15 seconds. Defending champions can stand on the Crystal to prevent capture. ** While near captured Crystals or a enemy, Skarner gains Crystal Charge, granting him 100 bonus movement speed and % bonus attack speed as well as regenerating per second. * ** Physical damage changed to % AD}} from . ** Magic damage changed to % AD}} from . ** Cooldown reduced to seconds from at all ranks. ** Charge duration reduced to 4 seconds from 5. ** On-hit cooldown reduction against non-champions reduced to seconds from . ** Mana cost reduced to from . ** Stacking bonus movement speed and attack speed bonuses. * ** Base shield changed to % maximum health}} from . * ** Enemies hit are afflicted with for 5 seconds, causing Skarner's next basic attack against them to deal bonus physical damage and stun them for 1 second. ** Enemies afflicted with 's stun or suppression grant Skarner as well as reduce cooldown by each disable's respective duration. ** Projectile can hit up to 6 enemies but speed is reduced per hit landed ** Mana cost changed to 55 at all ranks from . ** Cooldown increased to seconds from . * ** Bonus magic damage to targets afflicted with ** Cooldown changed to seconds from . ** Mana cost reduced to 100 at all ranks from . ** Base damage reduced to from . ** Has a ratio. ;V5.13 * ** Skarner stunning structures. ;V5.5 * ** Base damage increased to from . ** Bonus damage increased to from . * ** Base damage increased to from . ;V5.1 * ** Mana cost reduced to from . * ** Cooldown reduced to seconds from 12 at all ranks. ;V4.16 * General ** New lore. V4.11 * ** Physical damage reduced to from . ** Magic damage reduced to from . ** Per-hit bonus movement speed reduced to % from %. * ** Skarner occasionally throwing out basic attacks while active. ;V4.10 * General ** New ability icons ** Texture upgrade to Classic, Sandscourge, and Earthrune * - ** Skarner's abilities apply stacks of Crystal Venom to enemy champions and large monsters, stacking up to 3 times. Attacking an enemy with 3 stacks consumes them to deal bonus magic damage and stun the target for seconds. After the stun, targets cannot receive Crystal Venom stacks for 6 seconds. * ** Basic attacks reduce the cooldown by seconds (doubled to 1 against champions) ** Each hit grants % bonus movement speed, stacking up to 3 time ** Physical damage reduced to from ** Magic damage reduced to from * ** Cooldown reduced to seconds from 16 at all ranks * ** Base damage reduced to from ** Cooldown reduced to 12 seconds from 14 * ** Deals bonus magic damage per Crystal Venom stack consumed at time of casting ** Cooldown reduced to seconds from ;V4.5 * Stats ** Base armor increased to 23 from 19. ;V4.4 * ** Projectile width increased to 70 from 60. ** Projectile speed increased to 1500 from 1400. ;V4.3 * ** Mana cost reduced to from . * ** Slow increased to % from %. ;V4.2 * Stats ** Base attack speed reduced to from . * ** Slow on empowered attack. ** Skarner gains % attack speed when hitting enemy units, stacking up to 3 times. * ** Cooldown reduced to 16 seconds from 18. ** Bonus movement speed increases over 3 seconds to % from a flat . ** Bonus attack speed. ** Base shield increased to from . ** Shield AP ratio increased to from . * ** Cooldown increased to 14 seconds from 10. ** Targets hit are slowed by % for seconds. ** On-kill heal. ** Range increased to 1000 from 800. ** Projectile width reduced slightly. ** Projectile speed reduced slightly. * ** Target is rooted during wind-up animation (if they get out of range during it they will not be suppressed). ** Sound effects will now only trigger on successful impales. ;V1.0.0.152 * Stats ** Movement speed increased to 345 from 320. ;V1.0.0.150 * ** Cooldown increased to 18 seconds from 14. * ** Completing casting if targets gets out of range during such. ;V1.0.0.132 * ** Mana cost increased to from 15 at all ranks. ** Slow reduced to % from %. * ** Cooldown increased to seconds from . ;V1.0.0.127 * Stats ** Attack speed per level increased to % from . * ** Triggering on structures. * ** Mana cost reduced to 15 at all ranks from . * ** If it kills the target Skarner is healed. * ** Duration increased to seconds from . ;V1.0.0.125 * ** Physical damage increased to from . ** Magic damage increased to from . * ** Projectile speed increased to 1800 from 1600. ;V1.0.0.123 * Added }} Category:Skarner Category:Champion history